The present invention relates to a machine, and more particularly to a machine tool, wherein the machine has at least two wheels arranged on a base body and coupled to one another via a revolving belt.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Revolving belts of machines are subject to wear, and therefore have to be replaced from time to time. The wear increases severely when the belt revolves with an excessively high or excessively low belt stress.
To date, belt stress and characteristic oscillation frequency of the belt are measured only when the belt is stationary. Furthermore, the belt is often difficult to access, making the measurement difficult and cumbersome and sometimes inaccurate. Those measurements are therefore performed only at relatively long time intervals, for example once a month.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address this problem and to obviate other prior art shortcomings by modifying a machine such that the belt stress can be measured and evaluated in a simple manner.